Professor Washu Hakubi
"This is what you get for underestimating the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!" The self-proclaimed "Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe", Washu Hakubi is one of the members of the character group "Blue Wings" under the control of Derek H, and the group's unofficial second in command. She serves as one of the more reasonable pillars of sanity amongst the group, and often times acts as a foil to leader Derek Zerus Barona's more chaotic ways of doing things. Of course, as far as the Blue Wings are concerned, "sanity" is a relative term and we all know it. ﻿ Early History Most of the earliest records of Washu's scientific career are somewhat lost to the cosmos, but they all pretty much say the same thing: She's crazy. Just flat out freaking nuts. All remaining accounts state roughly the same sort of thing: She started out as an incredibly talented and gifted genius researcher at one of the various galactic universities on one of the major planets across the Milky Way. She was lauded as one of the greatest minds to ever exist, capable of cracking mysteries of the universe and building scientific foundations that even today are still being used by worlds all across the galaxy. The records all agree on this. Where they begin to disagree is where exactly things went wrong for her. Some accounts claim incidents with a relationship gone bad, some claim her research assistants turned evil, a few claim she had a psychotic break, one or two mention a six week long bender, etc. No conclusive proof has ever been agreed upon as the exact cause of Professor Hakubi's fall from grace, but no one argues the result of it. She essentially became the greatest mad scientist in the entire galaxy. The records again disagree with a lot of what she was actually responsible for, between starting wars, causing rebellions against great empires, destroying planets and stars, breaking dimensional boundaries, supporting space pirates, and a whole slew of lesser offenses against all life everywhere, but most people agree even if she didn't actually do something she was accused of, she had probably thought about it at least twice. Eventually, she was finally caught and imprisoned for her crimes, locked away in a stasis capsule and cast off into the depths of space for what was meant to be an eternity. The Imprisoned Demon Of course, her prison capsule naturally drifted through space for an indetermined period of time before finally falling into Earth's orbit and crashing down in the countryside in Japan sometime in the 1600s. The locals of the time didn't fully comprehend the situation, but somehow understood that the device that had fallen from the stars was dangerous and erected a shrine on top of the fallen "demon star", sealing it deep underneath the mountain where it had landed. Thus, she was locked in a dual prison for several more centuries. As time passed, however, the ones taking care of the shrine eventually passed away, and the site fell slowly to ruin and infamy. People only remembered that something they were not supposed to come into contact with was hidden there, but of course, as human memory is oft to do, the stories and legends eventually spiraled into the point where the entire area was considered haunted by a demon. Such stories served to keep people away for a very long time. Until, of course, a certain trio of wandering folks happened to pass through the area. The situation was unintentional at best and unavoidable at worst. Starving wanderers that they were at the time, Derek, Lucca, and Chichiri didn't have much in the way of money for lodging, and the few houses they had passed by in the last two days basically told them to both get lost and stay away from the mountain shrine. Annoyed by the lack of hospitality, intrigued by the stories of ghosts and demons, and more importantly, looking for some shelter to get out of an oncoming storm, the three managed to reach the old shrine just in time to get out of the bad weather. Exploring the place, they quickly discovered the locked passage leading into the underground tunnel underneath the shrine, and followed it all the way down to the bottom, wherein they discovered the stasis capsule. Chichiri took one look at it and declared it bad news, and Lucca quickly agreed with him. Derek... Derek smashed the side of it with an iron pipe he'd been carrying and busted it straight open. Brains Behind the Blue ﻿As expected, the impromptu wakeup call brought Washu out of her centuries-long confinement in a severely cranky mood, which she promptly attempted to take out on the offending trio. However, seeing as how she had been locked up, shot through space, and buried under a mountain for most of a millenium, she lacked the hyper-dimensional weapons she had threatened to atomize them with, and while she was busy cannibalizing the remains of the stasis capsule for parts to convert into some sort of death machine, the three quickly made their getaway. This chase continued on for most of the night until, in an act of desparation, Derek apparently pulled out his Aura and let her have it. Day dawned soon after, and the trio left the now completely destroyed shrine, only to find Washu waiting for them. She was now more interested in Derek's ability than angry about being woken up so harshly, and declared that she was going to follow them until she learned the secret of his power. Too tired to fight it anymore, the three resigned themselves to it and let her come along. construction. Still hacking through the Galaxy Police database for info. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters